The Layman's Ragnarok
by Ironi Numair
Summary: Captured by the gods of Asgard, the 00 cyborgs are powerless to stop the gods' rampage across the world, until Jet comes up with a plan to defeat them on their own terms. By inciting a fake Ragnarok. An alternate ending for the Yggdrasil Arc, 1979 series.
1. The Plan

**The Layman's Ragnarok**

* * *

In the end, they walked right into the trap. Knowing they were about to do so did not help them any. They had found the mistletoe hamlet and Yggdrasil, the base of the Norse gods, and had entered the great tree without incident, led by Freya.

Now they could not get out.

The 00 cyborgs made many attempts to escape, as a group and individually, and each had failed. Every attempt was met with severe retribution by Odin who had no tolerance for disobedience, leaving the cyborgs close but not quite at death's door.

"You will remain within Yggdrasil until you serve me as gods. I promised this and it will be so. Soon you will come to your senses and join us in guiding humanity back to rights."

They spent their days wandering the corridors, over and over, as though a way out would appear or the locked doors through which they could not pass would open, restless with the thought that the gods could now roam and corrupt freely. The nights they spent huddled together in those same corridors, for only the gods received the benefit of a bed. At first they whispered of plans of escape or simply told tales to keep their spirits up, but as the nights passed the cyborgs grew silent until they only gathered to lie down to sleep.

However, now and again, a conversation would begin as artificial dark settled in the hall, and always the same one.

"Do you think it's true? That's they're gods, I mean," GB asked, legs folded under him and his hands too still in his lap.

"No," Joe sighed, "Can't you hear it? This tree is mechanical, there's power running through the walls."

"So what? Gods can't use machinery?"

"They're cyborgs," Francoise said, her voice soft but firm, "I knew the moment we met Freya. I was going to say something, but I was hoping she'd…" she trailed off, the betrayal of the goddess of love cutting deep.

Pyunma spoke next, "Maybe we should focus on the gods of Asgard themselves rather than the tree."

"What, you think we can take 'em?" Jet asked.

"And if they're cyborgs then they may have a power source. There's no way they could perform all those feats under their own power. It might be here," Joe added.

Geronimo Jr., slumped against the wall with his eyes shut, said, "What difference does that make if we can't access it?"

"Exactly," Pyunma continued, "We can't take these Norse gods on directly, not on their own turf, but what do we know about them? There may be something we've overlooked that we can use against them."

Francoise brightened. "The myths portrayed them as very human deities, with flaws and desires, and we've already seen their want of material objects such as gold."

"But what good is mythology against people who think they're gods?" Chang wondered.

"Because they're cyborgs," Albert said, a slight smile spreading across his blank face, "Mythology is all they have. If they were gods, they'd have knowledge of themselves, of history and beliefs long lost. Most of what we know about the Norse gods was written after Christianity had already come into Scandinavia and influenced them. Some argue that the portrayal of Odin as a supreme ruler and the demonization of Loki were Christians fitting the Norse gods into familiar molds. But if they're cyborgs then they won't know anything more about themselves than we do. We can use that."

Silence settled as the cyborgs fell into thought. The problem was that myth often contradicted itself and was easily twisted by the teller, then there was the possibility that the gods had already adapted their own identities from the mythos. Freya had never been a goddess of war, for example, and Thor had rarely been wrathful to humans for its own sake.

The silence was broken by Jet, slumped against the wall beside Geronimo.

"Which one's Loki?"

"Odin's henchman. He's been in every location they've hit inciting obedience," Joe said, "I just never realized at the time, like something was blocking my thoughts whenever we met."

"Makes sense, Loki's a trickster," Pyunma added. He and Francoise had done the most research on the Norse gods when this had all begun. "He was said to be Odin's blood-brother, a sky walker and sometimes the god of fire. Initially he wasn't evil, though he did cause a lot of problems, but he was considered a loyal companion. I didn't recognize him at first either; he's usually portrayed as a redhead."

GB laughed and gave Jet a nudge with his elbow, "Sounds more like our 002 here than that bastard. What do you think of that, 'Skywalker'?"

Jet ignored him, turning his attention to Pyunma, "So they're just playing the part?"

"Maybe, but if Freya's any indication then they truly believe they're gods."

Nodding, Jet sat back, eyes distant in thought. Joe watched him a moment before leaning behind GB and whispering:

"What are you thinking?"

"I might have a plan."

"Care to share with the rest of us?"

Jet smiled at him, "Not yet, still working it out." He rolled over onto his side and shut his eyes as though to sleep, though Joe knew he was listening as the team tossed about ideas and mythology.

Nothing was decided, as all good ideas had been spent.

Perhaps it was time for a fool's plan.

* * *

The cyborgs were permitted no food unless they ate in the feasting hall with the gods. They had resisted at first for resistance sake but in the end agreed there was no point in starving themselves. The hall was large and the long table spanned the length of it, the gods at the head with the cyborgs at the far end. Francoise listened in on their captors, hoping for information, but the gods said little as they feasted.

Tonight was no different, both parties silent in the echoing hall. The cyborgs said nothing for their captors to use in turn, merely ate the food while not thinking about where it came from or who prepared it.

"That's _it!_"

Crockery shattered as Jet leapt to his feet, hands slammed down on the table and nearly sending his bench mates to the floor.

"What's the point? To sit around and die of boredom while the world falls apart? To Hell with this!" Jet snarled. He pushed away from the table and stormed out of the hall.

"002!" Joe called, rising as though to follow, though his feet remained firmly planted to the floor. He turned his attention to the gods who had watched the outburst with interest.

Odin was smiling.

* * *

None of the cyborgs saw Jet for the rest of the night. They knew their captivity had been hard on him, restless as he was, and they were all stretched thin, but the outburst caught them all off guard. Francoise worried about his prolonged absence while Albert assured her that Jet just needed some time to calm down.

The next morning Loki came to them, sneering but clearly unhappy.

"Odin summons you. I don't suggest keeping him waiting," he said, words practically dripping from his mouth with his slimy tone.

The cyborgs looked to their leader.

"Do we go, 009?" Albert asked.

"Might as well, what good will being punished for 'disobedience' do?" Joe turned to Loki, "One of our number is absent. We need to find 002."

Loki chuckled deep in his throat, "Don't you worry about him, he'll be there."

They entered Odin's hall, larger even than the feasting hall with a high, vaulted ceiling of silver and a tiled floor patterned to lead the eye to the focus of the hall: Odin's throne, Hlidskjalf. From there the god claimed to be able to survey all. He sat there now, shield and spear in hand, single eye settled upon the cyborgs as they arrived. The other gods had gathered as well, seated beside the throne.

Jet stood before them, waiting.

Odin beckoned them forward, "I want you to witness to this."

"What's going on?" Joe demanded, leading his team forward, "002?"

The redheaded cyborg glanced over his shoulder at them, and for a moment his eyes looked remorseful, then he shrugged. "Sorry guys, but I'm done sitting around."

Odin rose to his feet, "Are you prepared to embrace godhood and serve me for all time?"

Turning his back on his teammates, Jet stood at full height. "I am."

"What are you doing?" Albert cried.

"If you guys want to wait around while the world falls apart just to satisfy your morals you go right ahead. Me? I'm gonna do what I can with what I got, and as a god I think that could be a helluva lot."

"Indeed," Odin said, "Then swear your allegiance to me and receive your divine rights."

"I swear to you my loyalty, to serve you until my last days," Jet declared and knelt before Hlidskjalf.

Odin stepped forward and placed his spear, Gungnir, butt first upon the floor before Jet. "Swear your life to me upon this sacred spear."

Jet hesitated, then grasped Gungnir's shaft, "I swear to you my life as a god."

Power crackled around the spear's head, shooting down the shaft and up Jet's arm. He cried out, his back arching, and then it was over. The power around Gungnir dissipated and Jet slumped forward, hands on his knees and panting.

"Welcome, god of Asgard," Odin intoned and lifted his spear once more, "I will give you your title and duties after some consideration."

"How could he?" Francoise said.

"It's a plan," Joe whispered, "He said he had a plan. We have to trust him."

"What if this _was_ the plan?" GB said, voice heavy.

"I trust him," Joe repeated firmly.

Jet staggered to his feet, shaking his head, "Sir? I have a request to make."

Odin lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "So soon? But very well, I am in a generous mood. What is it?"

"I need to get out of here, I don't do cooped up so good. I was thinking', now that I'm a loyal servant and all," he trailed off meaningfully.

"Your subtlety leaves much to be desired. If you are thinking of betraying me…"

"I swore, didn't I? My word's all I got so I don't take that lightly. Lay down the rules, I'll obey."

Odin considered, then a dark smile spread across his face. "Then let us test your resolve. You will accompany Loki to a small town on the eastern seaboard of the New World that will serve as our foothold into that land of heathens. Convert the people to our cause and I will bestow upon you your godly title."

"America," Jet said, eyes narrowed.

"Correct."

"I ain't killing anybody."

"You will do whatever is necessary to achieve our goals!" Odin roared, slamming the butt of Gungnir to the floor and causing it to ring loudly throughout the hall. The cyborgs, including 002, couldn't help but flinch.

"Okay, okay," Jet said, hands raised in placation, "Whatever it takes, got it. When do we leave?"

Loki, standing back between Jet and his team, sneered and spat on the floor, "I don't need him with me, a crass mortal who knows nothing of divinity."

"I have declared him a god and it is so. Moreover I have no time to come to your aid should you begin to fail me as you have in the past," Odin's single eye pierced the trickster and Loki quailed, "You will take my new servant and make use of him. Failure is unacceptable. You," Odin turned to Jet once more, "should you try to escape or sabotage the conversion, your friends will pay the price."

Again Jet glanced back at his team, sighed, and looked away. "I swore to serve you. Better to help out and guide the world to rights with minimal casualties than cause a fuss and get more people hurt. I'll give you no reason to harm my friends."

"Good, you will both leave now. Loki, show him the Bifrost."

Loki gaped, then regained his composure and bowed. "As you wish, my lord. Come on you ascended beanpole," he snapped at Jet as he marched out of the hall. Jet followed, not looking at his team even as he passed them despite their searching eyes.

"One by one you will come and kneel before me," Odin said to them, "You will see how I reward those who serve me well." With that, Odin turned and left the hall, Thor at his heels. Freya remained, her gaze falling upon the cyborgs.

"You can still help us," Francoise beseeched.

Freya shook her head, her eyes sorrowful, rose, and followed after Odin.

The 00 cyborgs, minus one, stood alone in the empty hall.

* * *

Three days passed before Jet returned. Again the cyborgs were summoned to Odin's hall and again the gods sat upon their thrones while Jet knelt before them. Loki was nowhere to be seen.

"Well?" Odin demanded, beckoning Jet to rise.

"The town is yours. A few tricks, a miracle or two and they were eating out of my hand. Americans are desperate for something to believe in, you know. The media coverage is gonna end up doing a lot of the work for us."

"And where is Loki?"

Jet crossed his arms and tossed his head back. "He was too sloppy. His methods were obvious and damaging my work. Whatever it takes, right? So I took care of him."

Francoise gasped and Joe looked to Odin, panic for his teammate flooding forth. Odin's punishment for their mere disobedience had nearly killed them; retribution for Loki's death could only be fatal. He braced himself, primed to activate the acceleration device and rush to his friend's aid.

Even Jet visibly swallowed as the heavy silence reigned.

"The town will worship and sacrifice to us?" Odin asked.

"Yes," Jet choked out.

"I see." The god rose to his feet, his fellows following, and pointed Gungnir at Jet's chest, "Well done, Trickster God." With that declaration, the gods filed out of the hall.

The cyborgs stood in silence long after they departed, the only sound Jet's slow exhalation of relief. He glanced back at his teammates and grinned, giving them a thumbs up before following the gods.

"Still think this is a plan, lad?" GB asked, concern and sorrow warring within him.

Joe nodded. "Yes, I do. I just wish I knew what it was."


	2. Being Loki

The 00 cyborgs saw little of Jet for the next several weeks; he had no interest in associating with them anymore. He disposed of his uniform long ago, trading it in for a plain tunic and a cloak fastened with a gold fibula. When he wasn't off converting humanity with the gods the team would catch sight of him tagging along after Thor or Odin in the halls. At meals Jet would wedge himself next to Odin, displacing Thor or Freya, and talk loudly about nothing.

But lately Jet would vanish on his own for days at a time. The gods didn't seem to mind, if they even noticed at all. Jet came and went as he pleased and the cyborgs wait for any sign from him for a plan of escape. None came and even Joe began to worry.

It was a rare chance that Joe happened upon Jet alone in the corridors. The redhead was tucked away in the shadows of one of the warped folds of the wooden walls, smoking a cigarette. Joe might have missed him were it not for the glowing ember.

"Didn't know you started smoking again," Joe said by way of greeting. He didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, well, it's been an interesting couple 'a weeks. Needed the nicotine."

An awkward silence that didn't belong between them settled, Jet taking a long drag while Joe shuffled his feet. He sighed.

"You know I trust you, Jet, but we haven't heard a word from you since you went god-mode, much less a plan of escape. What are we supposed to think?"

"Sorry." Jet at least looked remorseful.

"What's going on?"

"I had to wait for them to trust me, to give me free rein. They were watching me too closely in the beginning so I had to play the part. That meant cutting you guys out."

"You could have told us your plan beforehand. We still don't know what's going on."

"I didn't want you all involved if things went south."

"We're a team, Jet! You shouldn't carry this yourself!"

Jet smiled and held up his hands, "Trust me, it's for purely selfish reasons. If my plan goes wrong I'll be in deep shit and I'll need you guys to pull me out."

Glancing around to ensure they were alone, Joe moved to stand by his friend and leaned against the wall. Jet's cigarette smelled foul; it wasn't his old brand.

"So we can escape? Now that you can move freely?"

"Escaping isn't part of the plan."

Joe's head snapped around, eyes wide. "What?"

"Think about it, Joe. I let us all out, then what? We'll be back to square one in our fight against them and my leverage will be gone. We already know we can't beat them head on, not as things stand."

"You defeated Loki," Joe said.

Jet smiled wryly, "That was mostly 001. I wouldn't have stood a chance by myself, especially since Loki was expecting me to turn on him."

"You contacted Ivan?"

"Of course! Actually, he found me. He and Gilmore came up when they didn't hear from us. I told him my plan. He thinks it's stupid but he and the professor are hiding out in the town ready to go. Well," Jet looked sheepish, "after 001 wakes up. Taking on Loki took a lot out of him."

"What is your plan, Jet?" Joe's tone was firm, he would not be left in the dark.

Jet only sighed, took one last drag from his cigarette, then flicked the butt away. "You know, it's like they don't even remember the other guy. As far as they're concerned I've always been one of them."

He pushed off the wall and walked away, ignoring Joe when he called after him.

* * *

Jet vanished again and it always made for a quiet meal. Cyborgs and gods ate together in silence. Joe had passed on the news of Ivan and Professor Gilmore's arrival and it improved the team's morale greatly until he told them of Jet having no intention to free them. Joe considered withholding that part, but considering his own annoyance at Jet's cryptic behavior he could hardly do the same. Besides, he was the leader and it was best to keep his team prepared for anything. Unfortunately that meant that they had questions and he had no answers. It made for a tense meal indeed.

The great doors to the hall flew open and Jet strode in, his cloak and hair soaked. Had it been raining or had the snow not yet melted. It struck Joe hard how long it had been since he saw outdoors.

Jet stood there, dripping, blue eyes like fire as he glared at the gods.

"What the hell is this?"

It was almost comical the way the cyborgs' heads snapped around to see the gods' response.

"Mind your tongue when speaking to the All-Father, Trickster," Thor growled.

"Why? He's pretty carefree with his," Jet snapped, advancing on the gods, "Didn't you promise me that you'd never take even a sip of drink before me, your _brother_? Yet here you are, feasting and drinking without a thought to me. You cats are all just talk."

Joe watched the exchange closely. What the hell was Jet talking about? Whatever it was, the gods appeared dumbfounded, even Odin's single eye widened slightly.

Jet didn't back down. Ignoring Freya and Thor, he faced Odin as though primed for a fight.

"What is he _doing_?" GB hissed through gritted teeth.

Odin's eye narrowed as he and Jet stared each other down. Finally, the king of the gods dipped his head slightly, as though nodding to himself, and stood.

"You speak truth, for once. I did indeed swear this oath to you, and I ask your forgiveness."

Jet's smile was triumphant if brief. He then smirked and shrugged. "Hey, no big deal. Next time I'll be home for dinner."

Like a switch had been flipped, Thor's mood changed from hostile to friendly as he offered his seat beside Odin to Jet.

"Come, eat and drink, and tell us of your adventures, Loki."

"Don't mind if I do," Jet said and settled himself in his new customary position at Odin's side.

* * *

"They called him Loki."

Francoise voiced what everyone else was thinking as the cyborgs hurried from the feasting hall. After Jet's outburst things settled into the routine and Joe stood and requested Odin's permission to leave almost immediately after. None could simply leave Odin's presence. The god waved them away with little more than a glance, like uninteresting children. The 00 cyborgs returned, unthinking, to their usual bed-down place in the halls.

Pyunma stopped and leaned one shoulder against the wall. "It was as though 002 was testing them," he mused to himself, though loud enough for the others to hear.

"But testing what?" Chang said.

"I don't know. Whether the gods are following the myths or not?"

"He told me before," Joe added, "that it was as though they no longer remembered Loki, and then today they call _him_ Loki."

Great Britain smirked. "Like an understudy."

The team glanced at him. "What was that?" Joe asked.

"You know, like in a play. When the lead actor can't carry on, the understudy takes his place. The audience doesn't know the difference because who cares who's playing the role so long as it's done well, right?"

Joe stared at GB, his mouth agape. "You're right. You're absolutely right."

"What?"

"They're playing the parts! They're cyborgs, and it's like 004 said, all they have are the myths! I think I get 002's plan now, we have to play the parts too."

Francoise moved next to Joe and laid her hand on his arm. "To what end? 002 said he had no intention of escape."

"I don't know. Maybe to influence them? Gain access to their power source?"

"I don't think it's a good idea," Albert said, leaning against the wall next to Pyunma with his arms crossed, "How do we know 002 isn't under their influence? Am I the only one who saw what that spear did to him?"

Joe sighed. "I think that was just for show."

"Could be, but how do we know for certain? What if they've done something to him and are using him to pull us in too?"

"Then I'll do it alone. If they _are_ influencing Jet, we shouldn't risk the whole team."

"Why you?" Pyunma spoke up, "If something goes wrong, we'll need you on our side."

"Because if something goes wrong I won't risk any more of you."

"But you think we'll readily risk you?" Francoise cried, gripping his arm.

"No, but it's my stupid idea. I'm not gonna put someone else in my place."

"Joe…" Francoise began.

"I'll do this," he smiled, that almost shy, innocent smile that didn't belong on the face of a man who'd grown up a delinquent, "Trust me."

* * *

Joe knelt before Odin's throne, humbling himself before the god. While the team, standing some distance behind him, knew of his intent they were no less anxious. It worked in their favor as it seemed Odin suspected nothing.

As before Odin sat upon Hlidskjalf, Thor and Freya beside him. The only difference now was Jet, perched on the armrest of Odin's throne as though he owned it. He was smiling.

"I've come before you to ask to become a god," Joe announced.

Odin narrowed his eye. "Why should I grant you this? You who so callously denied my offer and continued to defy me, despite my generosity?"

Joe ignore Geronimo's exceptionally loud snort of derision behind him and said, "We cyborgs have devoted ourselves to the protection of mankind and saw you as a threat, but I understand now, what you plan to do. That you are truly gods who intend to guide humanity. You are only being cruel to be kind. I wish to be a part of it." Joe lowered his eyes, "To serve you and better mankind."

Jet leaned close to Odin and whispered, "Doesn't he remind you of Baldur?"

Odin glanced at him briefly, then back to Joe. "He does indeed. We could use one such as that," he shoved Jet away and stood, raising Gungnir. "If you speak truly and will serve my will for all time, then I shall bestow upon you godhood and an honored place in my hall."

"And the humans?" Joe asked.

"Together we will lead them to prosperity through obedience. Those who worship us shall be spared further punishment."

"Then I swear to serve you until the end of my life."

"Swear upon this sacred spear and receive your godly due," Odin said, placing Gungnir before the cyborg.

Joe could not help but hesitate. Would he be changed and turn against his teammates? He looked to Jet, who gave a barely perceptible nod, and took firm hold of the shaft.

"I swear to you my life until the end of my days."

Pain and electricity shot up his arm and through his entire body that he could not help but cry out. It passed quickly and he was left gasping for air, one hand clutching his chest, but he felt no different. If he were changed would he even know?

"Welcome, god of Asgard," Odin intoned, "I will give you your title and duties after some consideration." He turned from Joe and regarded the other cyborgs, "Your leader has abandoned you for sense and yet even now you stand against me?"

Pyunma crossed his arms and lifted his head, the image of defiance. "We do."

"A pity. You will learn in time."

Odin turned and left the hall, Freya and Thor in his wake. Jet slid off of Hlidskjalf and hurried to Joe's side.

"You okay? Gives quite a shock, doesn't it?" Jet took Joe's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Now what?" Joe said, gazing back at the rest of the team. Appearing both disgusted and disappointed, they turned and left the hall the way they'd come.

Taking Joe by the shoulders, Jet began to guide him toward the door, following the gods. "Now you play the part, and that means turning away from them. At least in appearance."

Joe spared one last look after his family. It was just a ruse, but it still felt no less than a betrayal. "What part is that?" he said, suddenly feeling tired.

"Baldur, Odin's son and shining god of overall goodness. Or something."

"And how do I do that?"

"Just keep being your good, overly-serious self. Let me handle the rest."

Darkness closed around them as they left the silvered hall for the much dimmer corridors. His cybernetic eyes adjusted instantly but Joe couldn't help the frustration that settled in with the dark.

"So that's it. I sit around while you do the work. Ever consider that they are purposefully separating us?"

Jet couldn't help the trace of annoyance in his voice, "Look, Odin talks to me, I'm Loki, his blood brother. Just lay low for a bit while I plant a few seeds so he begins to think of you as Balder, but after that you're gonna hafta sell it. You got to be the loving son and paragon of goodness and all that crap."

"Then what?"

"We'll worry about that when we get there. In the meantime, schmooze."

"I'm not fond of the idea of mingling with these people," Joe said, dusting Jet's hands from his shoulders. Jet shrugged.

"Thor's not so bad, actually. He just does what Odin tells him all the time, otherwise he's pretty laid back. Hell of a drinker, too."

"Great, so I'll just eat, sleep, and plan world domination all day," Joe muttered angrily.

Jet slapped him on the back, "That's the spirit!"

* * *

Doors opened for Joe now. He walked the halls throughout Yggdrasil and found a library, the armory (with enough weapons for an army, he noted with alarm), another cache of gold, and his own assigned quarters. The large, four-poster bed covered in furs within remained unused so long as the other cyborgs continued to sleep on the floor. He still found no access to the power source nor any controls thereof.

Joe kept his head down as Jet indicated, mostly keeping to the library and reading through the old Icelandic texts the gods had most likely stolen. During meals he found himself sitting beside Freya who gave him the occasional glance but little more.

Ignoring his friends was not as option, regardless what Jet said. Joe's acceleration allowed him free movement and he made use of it, visiting his teammates often to prove that he was indeed unchanged. Pyunma was intrigued by the fact that Joe had free access to all the rooms now and suggested that Odin's spear trick wasn't entirely for show after all.

"Figure out what's causing it and maybe we could emulate it without joining 002's little show," Albert agreed, but Joe was useless in that endeavor.

It was two weeks into his godhood when he happened to come across Jet, who'd been scarce as usual, in the corridors on his way to the library. He passed Joe without even looking at him.

"Sell it," was all Jet said.


End file.
